legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkboy
Sharkboy is a fictional superhero made up by a young child as part of a fantasy world to get away from the harsh life we call reality. He is a hybrid of a boy and a Shark but has other abilities than that and while he can be a jerk, he is ultimately a hero in the end LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Shark Boy first appears in a boat with Shark Boy, Lava Girl and Sylvester and others who she nearly hits Isabella who gets mad but she makes friends with them. May and the three tell her about their searching for the sea temple and the apples of Eden as well as Jesse who May is after. They manage to find the temple and through the use of magic or plain survival skills they reach the ongoing sea temple. Shark Boy reveals that he found a magic flute a long while ago which is what he and his friends need to open the darkest part of the temple.and Lavagirl mentions the one difficulty is finding anyone who can play it. Shark Boy reaches the temple and they read the predictions to where this weapon is which is a haunted isle according to Doc Brown. Sharkboy and Isabella work to stop the temple from falling and Isabella uses her Clawitizer to track them for them to find. Shark Boy meets back up with Isabella who notes her mutation is beneficial and wonders why she would want to go back while searching for the trigger. Shark Boy is just about there and notices something bothering Isabella and he learns it while the team take their selves to the island to wait for the angel.The heroes all arrive on the island and fortunately they found the trigger's location with Gizmoduck on the loose after getting a call from the other guy. He prays and as a result Castiel shows up who is the other head of the group of theirs. Shark Boy helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move Shark Boy and the others are recalled by Cas and May and he agrees to help out the other heroes. Shark Boy joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Sharkboy learn of Blue's dream shade poisoning and set out to resolve it which mean a trip to Neverland is needed though he also notices Bloom has being corrupted slowly ever since they were released. Pan though puts a stop to that and Kratos decides to kill him, Pan reminds Kratos that he is smarter and stronger than the god and he could render him mortal if he rips his shadow out. She/He doesn't lose focus and decides to chase after him when he steals Cadence. He and Lava Girl work together and kill Hans. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Shark Boy is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Hybrid Category:Kid Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult